


[Podfic] Have Your Dragons Spayed or Neutered

by Chantress



Category: Flight Rising, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Clint Barton Is Smugly Amused, Completely Nonsensical If You Don't Play FR, Dragons, F/M, Humor, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pepper Potts Just Likes Skydancers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Silly, Tony Stark Is Not Smart, Unfortunate Progenitors, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: It's just a little browser game. A time-waster. What could go wrong?





	[Podfic] Have Your Dragons Spayed or Neutered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have Your Dragons Spayed or Neutered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515095) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> For my "Incorporate Physical Sound" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Have Your Dragons Spayed or Neutered  
**Author:** sabinelagrande  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** MCU, Flight Rising  
**Pairings:** Pepper/Tony, Clint/Coulson  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:19:43, mp3  
**Warnings:** Swears and a simulated sex scene

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m6va4jaavlorjcn/Have_Your_Dragons_Spayed_or_Neutered.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Flight Rising, such delicious dragon crack. Combine that with the MCU, and naturally I had to podfic this.
> 
> Big thanks to sabinelagrande for blanket permission! :D


End file.
